


We didn't put the roses in a vase!

by MontanaMermaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, F/M, I hope this wasn't shit, Liam in a suit, Smut, Spanking, This was requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaMermaid/pseuds/MontanaMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot requested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We didn't put the roses in a vase!

It had been a week since you'd seen him last. He had been away to France on a business trip. He promised to skype you everyday he was away, yet here you were seven days later, with no contact with him. He answered no phone calls or texts. You somewhat worried if he was still alive. But surely you'd be aware of that by now. But now, on day, seven you were fuming. This wasn't like him. Usually when he was away he was always in contact. In fact he was always insisting to see his princess in his bed, waiting for daddy to come home and give her what she wants. His words, not yours. 

You walked across your small flat, slightly stomping in anger. It was one thing if you got in a fight but when he left you two were on great terms. You tugged your silk robe shut as you opened the shades. No amount of sunshine could make you happy, and damn was it sunny as hell today. Just as you were about to feed your cat breakfast, your buzzer rang. Signaling someone was requesting to come upstairs.  
'It better be solid gold roses' you muttered, walking over to the buzzer.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hi princess. Care to let me up?"  
"I'm sorry, no one of that name lives here. You surely have the wrong flat." You spat. How dare he show up out of no where after seven days.  
"Princess please, just let me up."  
"No, I don't think I will. Goodbye Liam."  
"Taylor please baby, let me up so I can explain myself."  
You mentally battled yourself, letting your heart win over your brain. You let him in.  
Three minuets later there was a knock on your door. You picked up your cat and opened the door, turning away from it as soon as it opened. There stood Liam, dumbfounded at your actions.  
"Alright Missy, go play with your toys." You said, setting down the cat next to the couch where you sat down. Liam walked over to you and place a large bouquet of pink roses on your lap. Well they aren't solid gold roses, but they're a start, you though.

"Taylor please look at me." He said softly, causing you to slowly look at him. His eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week! Oh...  
"You have my attention, don't make me regret it." You snapped, clutching the roses to your chest.  
"I meant to call, baby I really did. But as soon as I got there, stocks fell and I almost lost the company. Luckily for me, we were able to save it but I don't think i've slept in a week." He said with a large sigh. If there was anything about Liam that you loved, it was his honesty (and his cock, but that's not what's important right now). He was known to never tell a lie, to anyone.  
"You could of sent me a quick text explaining that. But here I thought you found some french super model with legs as tall as the door." You groaned, hiding behind the flowers.  
"I know I should of but I had my entire career on the line. I had to put it first, surely you have to understand that, right princess?" He asked, putting his hand under your chin.  
"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry, I do understand."  
"Now, I think I deserve an apology for you not letting me into the flat."  
"No, I had the right to not let you in."  
"Oh really? Disobeying daddy when he wants to explain his actions to his princess? That's naughty." He said sharply and you gulped. Well this went from anger, forgiveness to naughtiness very quickly. 

"Daddy, I was mad. You don't blame me." You squeaked as he ripped the flowers out of your grip, throwing them across the room.  
"I don't care. You obey what I say. Now I think it's time for your punishment." He snapped, bending you over his lap. "God did I miss this while I was away. I didn't have time to even wank." He groaned as he lifted your robe up to reveal your lilac panties. 

"You haven't cum in seven days?" You gasped.  
"Neither have you." He said, toying with the lilac fabric.  
"You don't know that daddy." You teased, which resulted in a sharp slap to your ass.  
"You better be teasing me princess. You know the rules while i'm away. No cumming until I tell you to." He spat, ripping your panties down, then delivering a sharp smack to your bottom.  
You jerked forward. "N-no Daddy! I haven't cum, I promise!" You stuttered. But god damn you missed this.  
"Good, but you're still being punished. Count to ten with me, then i'll make sure that seven day break is broken." You nodded as he lay another smack down.  
"Count or we'll start over!"  
"Three!"  
"Good girl." He said, smacking your bottom over and over again with each count. 

"Ten!" You wept, clutching on to the edge of the couch. Your ass feeling sore and raw.  
"That's my princess. You took your punishment so well. Now let me take care of you." He whispered in your ear as he picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom. He laid you down softly on the duvet, whispering praises in your ear. You slowly got rid of your robe as he began to strip out of his suit. He kept eye contact the entire time. From unloosening his tie, to taking off his socks. His cock strained up against his stomach, angry and flushed.  
He kneeled in front of you on the bed, kissing your neck softly, but nipped in the right places.  
"No foreplay, I haven't had an orgasm in seven days, just fuck me."  
"Are you sure princess? You're not too tight?" He teased, letting his fingers ghost over your clit.  
"Daddy please!" You moaned, bucking up into his hand.  
"You dirty little girl. Begging daddy to fuck you." He groaned, pressing himself to your entrance.  
Luckily you both decided birth control was good, plus since you weren't seeing other people, a condom wasn't needed.  
"Please daddy! Just fuck me!" You moaned as he teased your folds with his cock.  
"Anything for my dirty little princess." He teased, pushing the head of his cock in. You tensed up, forgetting how you tight you'd gotten, since not being fucked in a week.  
"God you feel so tight around daddy's cock." Liam moaned, as his pushed all the way in. You could barely even breathe. Let alone make out a sound. He pulled out slightly, only to thrust roughly back in.  
"Oh shit! Daddy!" You moaned, feeling like you were getting the wind knocked out of you. He sped up his thrusts, causing "oh's" and other words to tumble of your mouth. His thrusts began to speed up.  
"Taylor i'm not gonna last much longer."  
"Me either, i'm gonna cum." You moaned, clawing at his back. He deepened his thrusts, causing your orgasm to rake throughout your body.  
"Baby where do you want it?" Liam asked, on the verge of his own orgasm.  
"My chest." You moaned, still coming down from your own orgasm.  
Liam's thrusts began to become frantic, chasing after his own orgasm. He quickly pulled out, cumming all over your chest. He stuttered out your name as he came.  
"Yes, Taylor, god you make me feel so good." He moaned, coming down from his high. 

You both sat there, catching your breath. His cum littered your chest and his hand was laid on your stomach. You both looked at each other and let out a breathless laugh.

"God, I haven't cum that much since I was a teenage boy." He said, wiping at his forehead. 

"I haven't had an orgasm like that in seven days." You said in return, causing Liam to laugh. 

"Get me a rag to clean this up?" You asked, as he got up to get you both cleaned up. 

A minuet later he came back into the room, rag in hand. He wiped off your chest, before tossing the rag in the dirty laundry, then lying down next to you on the bed. 

"Remind me never to go seven days without that again." He mumbled, pulling you close to his chest.

"If I can have makeup sex like that, I may never talk to you again." You teased, causing him to tickle your sides. Well, maybe everything was okay... Suddenly you sat up, gasping.

"What? What's wrong?" Liam asked in a panic.  
"We didn't put the roses in a vase!"


End file.
